The present invention is related to telecommunication systems. In particular, the present invention is related to systems and methods for distributing content using a telecommunication system or other related system.
Currently, content distribution services include receiving a request at a central location and distributing content associated with the request to the requester from the central location. Such an approach often results in a large number of requests being fielded by the central location. This can cause network congestion and/or failures. Some approaches created mirror sites that include copies of the information maintained at the central location. While this reduces congestion, it can require significant investment in storage. Further, transfers between mirror sites are pure overhead as an end user must still make a transfer from the mirror site.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems, as well as other problems.